Nightmares
by swordleviosa27022
Summary: One-shot. Even after the war is won, many things have to be rebuilt. The Trio's nightmares after the war.


**NIGHTMARES**

**Hermione:**

Harry….her brother.

Harry had told her a million times, to be careful, turn back and be safe. Her answer had always been the same_ No! Stop asking._

He couldn't understand, for she would never tell him. She could never tell him about the nightmares, in which he was trapped in a lone valley, no one could hear his anguished cries for help, and he would die there alone and friendless.

He would never understand the panic in which she woke after these nightmares, never understand the cold nights at which she would sneak out of her dormitory and slowly make her way to the boy's dormitory. She would make her way to Harry's bed and assure herself that he was here and that he was okay.

Then she would move to Ron's, and would watch him sleep, he too would be safe.

Knowing they were safe, she would go back to bed.

**Ron:**

The thing that Harry potter would miss the most….

He had felt so blessed when he had found out that he was what Harry would miss the most. He knew that Hermione was the same to Harry, but after having been fighting for the whole month and finally rejoicing, he was what Harry would miss the most.

He found the nightmares incomprehensible. The nightmares in which he would follow himself and his friends through their many adventures, yet these times something would go wrong.

Harry would be left alone with the basilisk; no Fawkes would come to rescue him from the king of the snakes. He would watch his best friend's death.

Hermione would be killed, they would venture to the department of mysteries and he would watch as his best friend_….best friend? _Would collide with a beam of green light. And he would gaze into her unseeing and cold eyes.

He found the images of her lifeless brown eyes, and the bloody mass which had been Harry very hard to erase from his mind for they had already been imprinted on his soul as a patch of utter fear.

Yet, he would console himself by watching Harry walk around, laugh with him at his petty jokes. And play Quidditch, doing the silly stunts of his.

He would watch Hermione, whenever she would be angry with him he would watch the anger and frustration blazing in her eyes and tell himself that he would protect her; he would never let her eyes become emotionless.

**Harry:**

Nightmares were almost a part of his sleep now; it seemed surreal to sleep through darkness.

His nightmares were plagued with the faces of all the people he had lost….._his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks…._

But the worst were the ones about two people who had followed him through all his trials, and about the woman that he loved.

Hermione's were always the same. He would find himself back in the dark and unfriendly dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He would hear Hermione's pain filled shrieks, her pleads for mercy and he would hear Ron crying hysterically that they had to do something. All of them had the same ending, they would be too late. Always, the dagger would be raised to his friend's throat and slashed through her plain and fragile skin. The crimson drops of blood would fall, and he would reawaken.

Ron's were always different. Mostly he would walk into the great hall after the victory, and find Ginny clutching the body of her dead brother. He would hear Mrs. Weasley's cries for her baby to wake up and talk to her. And then a fathomless voice would speak _you killed him Harry._ Again, he would have the curtain of sleep ripped away from him.

Ginny's were different too though the one that always stuck was of a duel. Ginny would be dueling Fenrir Greyback, and without the skill and strength she would lose. He would hear her being ripped, her shrill cries yet oddly he would find himself paralyzed, unable to take her pain away.

All his consolation was her face, after the nightmare his eyes would snap open and he would see his wife's beautiful face. Knowing them to be safe, he would find solace and allow sleep to overtake him.


End file.
